This relates to a glove system that may be used with an electronic device.
Electronic devices, and in particular portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones and personal media players such as the ipod, from Apple Inc. located in Cupertino, Calif.) have become ubiquitous. Some users may operate electronic devices at any time, and in any place. In particular, some users may operate electronic devices in cold conditions while wearing warm (and thick) clothing to ward off the cold. When users wear gloves, operating the electronic device may become difficult.
Input mechanisms on some electronic devices may require precise manipulation to perform electronic device operations. In some embodiments, some input mechanisms may only recognize inputs provided by a finger placed directly or near proximity on the input mechanisms. When users, in cold weather, wear thick or bulky gloves, some electronic devices may therefore be unable to recognize or identify user interactions with the input mechanism. The loss of tactile feedback to the user may prevent the user from properly operating the electronic device, and may lead to frustration. Alternatively, if the user has to remove his gloves to operate the electronic device, the user's hand may become cold and uncomfortable, which may also lead to user frustration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a glove system with which a user may provide inputs to the input mechanism of an electronic device to direct the electronic device to perform operations.